Spirit
by CRoses
Summary: Bella, a true immortal is going against everything she's ever known to fight for whats right. She finds a mate in Jasper but can they make it work with everything going on around them. This story is writing itself bio is subject to change ! LEMONS B/Jas Ed/A B/oc Wolves and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing belongs to me, steph did it best.**

prologue

BPOV

"FUCK!" I yells as I pound against my steering wheel. " Not again baby, not right now!" I pleaded with my beat up 1964 black mustang. Great, just great. Just when things were getting good Mae ( my car) decides its nap time. I sigh as i exit my car and situate myself on the hood laying back and looking up at the dark sky, might as well get comfortable. I swear good luck doesn't even know my name. I feel the wind blow by ruffling my hair wishing it could get me cold, wishing it caused a shiver to go up my spine and goosebumps appear on my fair skin. Its the little things i wish i could the day to day formalities that humans don't even give a second thought to cause its all they have ever known but not us, not me. Vampires and werewolves are luckier than me they had the opportunity to feel human even if it was short lived or whatever else they complain about. I'm a halfie correct term is a Lyvan they call us "miracles or monstrosities". My mother was a rogue werewolf that had an affair with a Vampire lord Caius, not knowing she could possibly give birth to me. To a monster.

To a Hunter.

**Okay this is my first time writing anything so feedback not to hard & some ideas i have no idea where i'm going with this but its definanlty a Jas/Bella fic. Leave me some love, loves. oh & go on my profile for pics i have a different bella idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV **

_*Bella has been lying on the hood of her car for a while patiently waiting for someone or something to come out of the building she was staking out.*_

Tired of laying waiting for them to come out, I quickly decide it's better to go in prepared then be discovered out in the open. Pulling myself up I hastily open up my trunk and pull out some toys, two 9mm with Silver shells and a couple of throwing knives that I tuck in my low boot, side pocket and thigh holster. Using my superhuman speed I run to the poorly hidden basement window.

I land in with a loud thump that I'm sure someone heard. I put up my physical shield that keeps me from being seen unless someone knows what their looking for and lower myself into a dark corner close to the door leading to the bloodbath I'm sure I'll find.

Two brute guys rush into the door totting big guns.

"_Who's there?" _the dumber of the two yells while swinging his gun around like an amateur. Too easy_, _I think as I slip behind Dumb and hold a pressure point that'll keep down for while. Dumber turns around abruptly hearing Dumb fall to the floor. "_Who's there?!"_ he yells again with a slight shake to his voice.

I decide to cut the guy some slack and lower my shield. He smiles perversely and condescendingly when he notices it's just a girl "_Aren't you a little cute thing? You sure you don't want to put that gun down and put that pretty little mouth to some good use?_" I cock my head to the left, smirk and slowly walk up to him. "_Good girl_ "he says cockily. I lean up to his ear seemingly about to whisper in his ear and sink my razor sharp venomous teeth into his neck while simultaneously kneeing him in his groin. I watch as he squirms and shudders as my venom works its way into his system. He asked for it I thought while laughing internally.

I kick Dumber to the side while putting two bullets in Dumb's heart ensuring he won't get up. Time to face the music I think while going through the door the dummies previously came through.

All eyes turn to me.

**JPOV**

.beep.

UGH I fucking hate this part of my day, the beginning. Not exactly what you would call a morning person especially when I wake up to an annoying weight pressing on my bladder. Shoving the blonde off of me I stumble to the bathroom finally getting my release. After pissing, brushing my teeth, showering and putting on some pants I decide to treat last night's treat to the Whitlock wake up call. Before I work my magic I look at her closely she's pretty I decide maybe even beautiful if I wasn't such a prick things could have went differently. I shrug off those feelings and jolt her awake with a mix of fear, surprise and energy. She sits up and looks around in confusion I quickly switch the emotions to urgency and forgetfulness. She gets up and gathers her clothing, finally noticing me at the edge of the bed she says "I have somewhere or something to I can't really remember but I have to go sorry umm Ja-Jason?" she looks at my sheepishly because she couldn't seem to remember my name. I go along with it still feeding her emotions and tell it's no problem at all. She rushes out the apartment saying she'll call forgetting she doesn't have my number. One of the many benefits of being an empath I don't have to deal with the morning after. Stretching my arms over my head I throw on my black v neck, black ankle boots and beanie. Grabbing my keys, phone, and wallet I head out of my condo. While jogging down the stairs I see that I got a text from Emmett early this morning stating that he needs me at the warehouse tonight.

_Em: J pops wnts u 2 be the warehouse dwntwn tonite 9:00 _

_J: why?_

_Em: Just waking up? ;) Who was the unlucky victim?_

_J: Lucky* & some blonde fyi_

_Em: Mhmm & cus were meeting with some more potentials to join the rev_

_J: k I'll be there._

_Em: Later JAZZYPOOO lol_

Emmett my brother by association has always been a jokester but when it comes down to battle he's as mean as they get. I've known him for 80 years now not a long time in vampire years but enough for us to form a family connection. When I stumbled upon him hunting in my territory in Podunk Texas, he quickly broke through my hard exterior with his jokes and easy going demeanor. I meet his father and coven leader Carlisle his mate Esme and their other daughter Char. I introduced them all to my brother and partner Peter Whitlock and he quickly bonded with Char, they're together to this day and will probably be at the ware house tonight.

Looking at the time in my Camaro and notice its only 1 o'clock, I've got some time to burn and shit to do. Deciding not to go to see Em and the family I drive around aimlessly while deciding where I should spend the next couple of hours. Without even noticing it I drove from Port Angeles to Seattle. Oh well I think as I figure I'm going to be here tonight anyway. I pull into a bar called "Spanks" noticing a really nice looking mustang in the parking lot, the bar has an old Boston pub aura about it.

Walking in past the burly doorman that doesn't even give me a second look I sit at the bar waiting for the owner of a nice ass and some really long wavy brown/red hair to turn around. _"What can I get ya?"_ she asks as she turns and leans against the bar. I'm a little taken by surprise when I her see her face I thought she would be cute but damn this girl must have her own level. She has deep vibrant green eyes, a small cute nose and sexy pouty lips and that's just her face. She is wearing some type of corset top that shows her very generous cleavage. Looking back up at her face I notice a smirk on her face that says she caught me looking. _"Got any Bourbon, honey?_" I drawl in my southern accent that causes her to smile wider. _"We sure do, cowboy." _ As she's pouring my drink she asks _"You're a new face, what brings you to Seattle?" _Taking a sip of my drink I respond_ "Oh you know... Business" _I flirt_. _I slide my card across the bar to pay for my drink and she slides it back "_Consider that drink your welcome to Seattle, it's on me _" I take my card back and slide it back into my pocket "_Wont the boss mind_ "I ask. She responds "_Naw it won't be your last drink here so she'll get over it_". "_You're so sure I'll be back?_" I ask while smirking at her. "_This place has a certain charm that keeps you coming back_" she says while taking off her waist apron and putting the bottle away. While talking to her I failed to notice another bartender walk in and start serving the other customers. "_Bye Jasper_" she says while walking around the bar to reveal her in some tight black jeans and high heeled ankle boots, she walks by and runs her hand by my back while exiting. After she leaves he shakes his heads and downs the rest of his drink trying to shake himself out of her trance, her eyes were just so deep and enchanting. He gets up leaves shortly after her not noticing the mustang he first saw to be gone and that she had no scent nor could he feel her emotions.

Shaking his head again he decides to head to Em's after all and briefly wonders how she knew his name but came to the conclusion that she must of seen it on his card even though he swear she didn't even look at it. "_Yeah I'll definitely be back_" he says out loud to himself.

**Ok if you guessed dumb and dumber where Felix and Demetri I got them out the way quick and Jasper just can't focus around Bella and yes that bartender was Bella. Again I have no idea where this story is going it writes itself so leave me some love and ideas if you have any. **

**Ps my vamps and werewolves and other supernatural beings can do whatever I want them to! **


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

_*Back at the warehouse when Bella finally steps through the door*_

If they could only see their faces, such a Kodak moment. I duck as the first set of bullets whiz past my head, finally some action I think to myself. I decide to forgo my shield, no need to show off all my tricks at once. I quickly run behind one the large post to dodge the bullets coming from who I recognize as Carlisle Cullen. The bullets stop. "_Who are you & what do you want?_" he demands. No answer. "_I know you didn't bust in here, kill two of my guys just to hide out behind a wall_" he reasons while sounding irritated and bored. I slowly step out from the wall with my guns in the air, attempting to appear frightened. "_Em, go case her_" He says to son that briskly walks over to me taking my guns throwing them on the floor and pats me down. He doesn't discover my knives because I don't want him, shield remember?

"_She's clean"_ he unnecessarily shouts across the room. Looking to my left I find what I came for, Siobhan and Liam from the Irish coven. Discreetly pulling my closes knife out of my thigh holster I launch it Liam, stabbing him directly in his throat. Chaos follows.

Three things happen simultaneously. Emmett spins around intending to grab me. Siobhan cries out and bends down to her mate. I throw my physical shield up.

"_Siobhan, back away!"_ Carlisle yells out sensing the threat on his old friend. He's too late. They all watch horrifyingly as I appear behind her snapping her neck with my bare hands.

Mission accomplished.

**JPOV**

_*Currently leaving with Em & Carlisle to head out to the Warehouse for their meeting with the Irish Coven*_

_"I'll drive"_ I volunteer walking around to the driver's seat as Carlisle gets in to the passenger and Em gets in the back. "_So how exactly did this meeting even get arranged?"_ I ask. "_Liam called a couple days ago saying he's heard of what we are trying to do and wants to help out._" Carlisle responds. "_Can we trust them_" I inquire. "_Yeah_" Em agrees, "_This does seem a little sketch_". Em and I had this conversation earlier; we both wondered how they heard of the revolution and why they would even want to take part. Carlisle finally answers" _They're old friends from my time spent in the Volturi; I would never turn down their help. They are trustworthy; they wouldn't call unless they really wanted to help out_" he responds. I sigh as I think how about destructive this could end, Carlisle is a great leader but he is too trustworthy.

As I pull in to the warehouse parking lot I see Peter and Char's big Hummer, and an unknown BMW which probably belongs to the Irish Coven. As we head inside I feel this slight pulling in my chest heading west, I briefly look over their wondering what up with me but Em breaks me out my stupor by slapping me on the back saying "_Here goes nothing"_ joyfully. I shake my head as we walk. Quickly spotting Peter and Char I walk over to them giving Peter a bro hug and Char a light kiss on the cheek. _"I got a bad feeling about this brother_" Peter says lowly so only I can hear. "_Me too, but Carl is sure this will go well_". He shrugs doubtfully while looking around sketchily. Liam and Siobhan are standing on the right side of the warehouse by the windows with two big burly guys.

_"Welcome friends, it's been a long time. Who are our extra guests_?" Carlisle asks politely while gesturing towards the two guys. "_Just some… extended family"_ Liam the leader of the Irish coven says dismissively. I tune out what happen next while Carlisle starts explaining the rev to our guests. I can't get that girl out of my head, she was so beautiful. I'm definitely heading back to that bar tomorrow. A loud thud from the back room brings me out of my trance. "_I'll go check it out_" I volunteer. Peter stops me and he has that look on his face. Before I can question him the two big guys say they can handle it and head towards the door. "_Let them go, I don't know why but it has to be them_" Peter says conspiringly. I quickly agree knowing his "gift" has never let us down.

As soon as the guys enter the back room their scent and emotions completely disappear. The room goes quiet as we all wait to hear what's going on before rushing in. Peter pulls Char back behind him and backs up slowly as Carlisle advances towards the door with his gun in his hands. I'm torn deciding whether to back up Carl or go with Peter. Em seems to be having the same internal battle. The Irish Coven appears to be in their own world whispering to each other.

Suddenly the door bust open and we all can see past the figure at the door to see the big guys are out. Liam and Siobhan finally become properly alarmed; Liam pulls Siobhan behind him awaiting the threat.

What the actual fuck I think as the same girl that has been plaguing my mind comes into view. What I don't notice is that the pull in my chest stops. Carl quickly spurs into action by shooting a couple rounds at her. Stunned in place I watch as she ducks and quickly runs to a hiding spot that blocks my view of her. For some unknown reason that makes me very upset. Carlisle in leader mode says _"Who are you & what do you want?_" No answer. "_I know you didn't bust in here, kill two of my guys just to hide out behind a wall_" he says while still holding a gun to where she is hiding. Finally after long seconds she appears from behind the post with her guns in the air as sign of surrender. She looks full of fear but I still can't feel any emotions from her which is really odd. "_Em, go case her_" he demands. Em spurs into action doing just what he asks. Turning to us he yells "_She's clean_". Dumb move, I think to myself; you never turn your back to your enemy. I keep my eyes on her as Carl looks to Liam and Siobhan probably attempting to apologize. I watch stunned into silence as she quickly unsheathes a knife seemingly out of thin air and launches it full force towards Liam. I push back the urge to whistle in awe as it lands directly in his trachea. Em tries to grab but fails as she vanishes in thin air. But I can still feel her, I just know she still in the room. It feels like centuries but I know it's only seconds as reappears behind Siobhan who is crying over her mate and snaps her neck, ending her existence.

Em rushes her, another dumb move but she sidesteps him last minute and kicks him in the back sending him into the wall. Nobody else moves. She looks around, stares right at me and smiles pulling me into her trance again and starts walking out the door she came through.

_"What was your purpose_?" Carl asks angrily as she reaches the door. "_To eliminate a threat_" she replies as her picks up her once abandoned weapons. "_A threat to you actually_" she continues, "_They work for the Volturi; they were going to give them all of your information. So I think you should drop the attitude and thank me_" she says on her low sexy voice. "_So we're supposed to just take your word for it?_" Carl inquires. "_Yes_" she simply replies. "_If you don't believe just asks Peter, he knows_." She smirks. We all turn to Peter and Char who has been oddly quiet throughout this whole ordeal. "_She's telling the truth, that's all I know_" he says. I look back to where she was standing; already knowing she's long gone.

"_Well I could go for a good hunt"_ Em announces breaking the tense and confusing atmosphere.

I choose to keep my previous meeting with her to myself for some reason but I can tell Pete knows something by the way he looks at me as we all exit the building.

Yup, definitely going back to that bar.

**Soooooo I crammed this. Tell me if you like it and I change some stuff in the other chapters to match up this one, little stuff though. Do you like where this is going?! And things will become less confusing I promiseeeee J I'm gonna end up putting pictures to match with this story up by the end of this week and I'm thinking posting schedule should be Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

_*About to have a meeting with the Cullen's and Whitlock's while waiting for the rest to arrive she reminisces how she got here*_

I knew Jasper would eventually catch up with me. I wanted him to; I could have easily altered my appearance if I wanted my identity to stay hidden. But I thought that my gift well Peter Whitlock's gift would give me a heads up. My natural vampire gift is a shield, but I also have the ability to absorb other supernatural beings powers as well. Seeing how I'm a hybrid of a Shape-shifter and a Vampire, I can only use my powers in my Vampire state which I can switch to and from. Shape shifters and Vampires are natural born enemies they cannot co-exist without self destructing. The last time I tried to be both a shifter and a vamp at the same time I passed out and went into a coma for weeks, I'm lucky I am still alive. But there is a catch when I'm in the stage where I'm both vampire and shifter that's when I'm my most powerful. I prefer being in my vampire state because of all the gifts that come along. Anyway, a couple days ago, Sunday, Jasper walked into my bar. I really thought my gift would give me a chance to at least know when he was coming.

Sunday the bar is close I usually come in to the inventory with my staff; Rose, Alice, Garrett and my little brother Eric. Eric is a hybrid like me and the others are Vampires. We were all joking around, fixing up the place when Jasper walked into this scene…

FLASHBACK

_"Eric, can you bring up the last box?"_ I yelled from behind the bar I was currently stocking up. _"Yes, ma'am"_ he answered mockingly raising from his spot on one of the tables. _"It's not my fault you're a lazy bum and all you want to do is text all your little girlfriends."_ I snapped at him. _"Go easy on him, he's only a kid" _Gar said, Al & Rose agreeing with him. _"Well you all know he's going to have to grow up real fast" _I said bringing up our purpose here, making the room suddenly tense. That's when Jasper decides to stroll in; we all look up at him in shock, seeing how neither Alice nor I saw him coming. Just when he was about to say something Eric comes back looking right at me and saying _"Mom, there's actually two more boxes down there"_

Jasper looks from me to Eric in confusion repeating "_Mom?_" Eric looks at us and asks "_Who are you?"_ rudely. Jasper makes a face of disgust probably finally smelling his wolf stench retorts "_Who are you?"_ I can tell this will end badly so I bark out orders _"Alice, Garrett take Eric home. Eric go home, don't argue & don't ask. Rose take a drive I'll call you when I need you. Jasper have a seat."_ Everyone stares for a minute then spur into action. Except Jasper he just stands by the door watching everyone gather their things and leave. "_Good luck buddy"_ Gar says as he pats Jasper on the back while leaving with the crowd.

_"Are you going to sit? Or you can stand whatever floats your boat_" I question him as I walk around the bar taking a seat at one of the bar stools. He takes a second looking around I use this time to fully look at him. He has short blonde hair that's a little longer in the front that you could tell would curl if grown out, piercing blue gray eyes and full pink lips. He makes me feel underdressed in his tailored black suit that hugs his broad shoulders. He looks good while I probably look like a bum in my jeans and UF hoodie and green converse. I'll tell myself its Sunday and I don't need to look good for him anyway.

He finally sits at a table close to where I'm sitting and makes eye contact which causes another tense silence as we stare into each other's eyes. It's like there's an electrical cord holding our gazes to each other. It's one of my powers to daze people but it feels weird having it done to me. He breaks the silence with an awkward "_Sooo how about them Gators?_" he jokes gesturing towards my jacket. I laugh and shake my head then say "_I know you didn't come here for that, soo how about you just ask what you want to know and I might give you an answer."_ I retort with a playful smile on my face. He rubs a hand across his stubble while answering truthfully _"I actually didn't come here to interrogate you, I came to invite you to dinner via Carlisle, but know I do have one question now…"_ I raise an eyebrow motioning for him to ask away, fully knowing what he is going to ask about. _"Mom?"_ he questions again, doubting that I'll give a truthful answer. _"He's my little brother, but our mom was never in the picture so he sometimes calls me mom or ma_" I answer truthfully. "_But he's a wolf how is he your little brother, you guys look so much alike"_ he continues. _"That's more than one question"_ I point out but continue to answer "_We are hybrids we can switch from our werewolf and vampire states, and that is all I am going to say on the subject for now it will be best to tell all your family at once"_ I conclude. "_Ok"_ he agrees _"That's fair"._ A couple more moments of silence happen.

_"Want a drink?"_ I ask suggestively while pulling out a bourbon bottle and using my full speed to appear in front of him, standing in between his outstretched legs. I open the bottle and take a long swing while keeping eye contact with him.

_"Yes ma'am"_ he drawls in that's southern accent. He pulls me down by my neck roughly pressing his lips to mine.

Not what I was exactly thinking, but it works.

**Cliffhanger I know, I just didn't want to go anywhere with it yet. Like I said the story is writing itself. You got some background on Bella and you should get the rest in the next two chapters … hopefully lol. But please tell me how you like it and any ideas you have for the future. Anyone want a teaser? Let me know. Bye loves J**


	5. note

_AUTHORS NOTE!_

Sorry guys I've just been really struggling with inspiration for this story but I have a long weekend & I promise I will update with at least two chapters within the week definitely before Friday. But do me a huge favor and let me know where you guys would like this story to go!

Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 5

JPOV

I wrapped my other arm around her waist pulling her to straddle me as she licks my bottom lip seeking entrance. Biting her tongue I grant her entrance, letting her take control of the kiss. Every push of her tongue, suck of her lips sparks me. Its almost like I can feel my heart beating. Running my hand down her back to her firm supple ass, she pulls away and moans when I squezze and massage her ass. Kissing down her neck, I suck on that little vein in her neck-

"What the hell is going on?!" A female voice sounds from the emtrance. Reluctantly pulling away from her neck I look up to see the pretty blonde named Rose glaring at our position. "Well when a man likes a woman" I begin to respond. "Nothing Rose, nothing is going on" Bella interrupts from my lap. She quickly stands grabbing the forgotten bottle of bourbon & makes her way back to the bar. Without turning around she says " Tell Carlisle that I will visit soon, thank you for coming back" in a monotone voice. What the hell?! I think to myself this girl runs so hot and cold. Trying to appear unaffected I nod to her back, and quickly stand and leave. Brushing by the cold glaring Rose by the door.

BPOV

*back at Carlisle's place*

Shaking out the memory of Jasper in my head, I look at Rose, Gar, Alice and Eric sitting to my left and right. They refused to let me come by myself. Rose tore me a new one after finding me in that compromising position with Jasper, she was right we can't let our guards down we have a mission to accomplish. I hate that Eric has to be involved in all this, he's to young to pure to have go through this and its only just began. Sensing my thoughts he grabs my right hand in his left and gives it a light squeeze. Breaking us from our thoughts Carlisle enters the room with his wife/mate Esme. " Sorry for the hold, they were backed up at the hospital" he says taking a seat across from us with the rest of his family while Esme sit to his right.

Clearing his throat he begins " Well Bella I invited you over here to discuss what happened earlier this week, I thank you for your act but I was hoping you could explain" . Sighing I launch into the whole story.

" My full name is Isabella Swan-Volturi" I pause knowing that my last name will cause alarm. All of their faces look surprised. Gesturing to my family "This is Erick Swan-Volturi, Rose Brandon, Alice Brandon-Smith and Garret Smith. My brother and I were born into the Volturi and the rest have served them for many decades."

"I'm confused, I have lived amongst the Volturi and have never heard of any of you, & how exactly were you burn?" Carlisle questions baffled at the thought of a vampire being born.

" My mother was werewolf and our father is Cauis, we are hybrid. We can change to and from our different forms but they cannot coexist at the same time without incapacitating us. And to answer your other question there is a lot you don't know about the Volturi, which is why we're here"

"Where is your mother? Are they're more like you? That blonde is hot. I never trusted the Volturi." They all commented and questioned at once.

"Stop!" I shout. " I can't and I won't explain with all you guys talking and interrupting, this is a long story and I don't want to have to repeat my self" I say firmly.

Dragging my attentio from them, Jasper strolls in the room and plops down right across from me.

"Nice of you to join us" I snark instinctively.

"Sorry" he says unapologetically. " I had some other... business to attend to" he says while absentmindedly rubbing his chest.

OK I'M REALLY RUSTY BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE I NEED INTERACTIVE READERS LOL LOVE YOU GUYS FOR STICKING WITH ME THOUGH I OWE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS WEEK PROBABLY ON THURSDAY. I THINK THE WHOLE STORY TELLING MIGHT TAKE 2 MORE CHAPTERS IDK. THE MORE LOVE THE LONGER THE CHAPTERS XOXO


End file.
